1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a means by which the energy from the sun is converted into a continuous supply of electricity so as to generate hydrogen and oxygen gases, whereby electrical power and fuel comprise the end result thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The method of electrolysis is well established in the art. During the electrolysis of water, oxygen is liberated at the anode, while hydrogen is liberated at the cathode. To the applicant's knowledge, the solar generation of electricity through thermocouples is a new and unique method offering low-cost energy to supply a continuous flow of negative and positive electrons to generate an electrolysis of water which--in turn--produces hydrogen and oxygen.